The present invention relates to a mechanism for mounting a free arm sewing machine in a work cabinet, and in particular to a mechanism whereby the machine is selectively supported in two work positions, one wherein the free arm is disposed above the cabinet work surface, and the other wherein the free arm is flush with the work surface. The mechanism also has a storage position in which the entire machine is contained within the cabinet beneath the work surface in a space-efficient manner.
A free arm sewing machine is generally employed for sewing garments having a generally tubular configuration, such as trouser legs, sleeves, and the like. To sew this type of garment, it is slipped over the free arm, which is a narrow appendage positioned above the bed or base of the machine.
A sewing machine of this type may also be used in the same fashion as a conventional flatbed machine wherein the needle plate is at the same level as the work surface of the cabinet. In order for the machine to assume this position, the machine is lowered so that the upper surface of the free arm is substantially flush with the work surface of the cabinet. Since the free arm is narrower and shorter than the cabinet opening, inserts are customarily positioned between it and the sides of the cabinet opening. This provides a continuous work surface flush with the needle plate and the machine may be utilized in the same manner as a conventional flatbed machine.
A conventional feature in sewing machine cabinets is a mechanism whereby the machine may be dropped to a lower storage position thereby enabling a hinged cover to be folded over the opening of the cabinet work surface. It is desirable for the machine to be rotated to a horizontal position when it is stored, as this normally results in greater economy of space.
Although mounting assemblies for supporting free arm sewing machines in a storage position and two work positions are known, they are often quite complex and difficult to operate.
One prior art free arm cabinet presently on the market comprises a first pair of pivot arms pivotally secured to the back of the cabinet and the machine mounting bracket, and a second pair of pivot arms positioned respectively above the first arm and pivotally secured to the back of the cabinet and the mounting bracket. The machine is supported on the pivot arms in two use positions and a storage position. In the storage position, however, the machine is inclined upwardly from the horizontal so that it occupies approximately thirteen inches of depth as opposed to the present invention wherein the required storage depth is no greater than the width of the supporting platform, for example, approximately seven inches.
The present invention constitutes an improvement over the mounting mechanism disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 808,099 filed June 20, 1977 in the name of Eugene M. White. This mechanism, like the mechanism of the present invention, comprises a pair of pivot arms pivotally connected to the cabinet and to the supporting platform or bracket for the sewing machine wherein the machine is supported by the arms in upper and lower use positions, and in a storage position wherein the machine is rotated to a horizontal position just beneath the cabinet work surface. In order to avoid inoperative binding, which would lock the mechanism against movement at various points in its movement between the three positions discussed above, one of the hinges is permitted to move relative to the pivot at the other end of the pivot arm. A further feature of that mechanism, is its ability to unlatch from the lower use position by shifting the machine to an orientation wherein binding of the pivot arms occurs. When the binding occurs, the arms will be pulled inwardly away from the stops which support them in the lower use position and enable it to drop into the storage position.